Oh Hell, Why Not
by TL22
Summary: This is a series of short inter-related stories showing insight to the previously unwritten Hyde/Laurie relationship. I plan on posting a chapter every now and then as the mood strikes me. Chapter two is now up. I was inspired by Nannygirls series "Hidden Stash Box" for the concept. The wonderful cover art was done by the very talented Nannygirl, it is a great addition to the story
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Hell, Why Not**

_I was looking around and no one has ever written about this pairing. So I figured I'd give it a try. Laurie and Hyde were always sort of nasty to each other. Maybe they did that to cover a different emotion._

Steven Hyde age twenty eight still lived in the Forman's basement. He didn't have to as he could easily afford his own place or actually a couple of houses if he so choose to. Red and Kitty were getting up in age and Hyde figured it wouldn't hurt to hang around and make sure they were doing okay. Sometimes he wondered who enjoyed more Kitty fussing over him all time; him or Kitty.

Smiling Hyde thought about the lives his friends now led. Eric and Donna were married and had two children. One of their children was natural athlete and excelled in every sport, fast and graceful. The other child liked to read and help around the kitchen. Hyde chuckled. The athlete was their daughter and the slight homebody was their son. Hyde knew that Red loved both his grandchildren immensely, but that didn't stop him from walking around muttering and wondering if Buddha was the true God and that he had pissed him off shooting at Japs and now Buddha was exacting his revenge. All Red ever wanted was ballplayer in the family.

Hyde smiled ruefully when he thought of his ex-girlfriend Jackie. Jackie had made good on her vow. She was now a famous actress living in Los Angles. It was sort of a running joke as Jackie was always firing the help till she came upon what she thought was a brilliant idea. Jackie hired Fez as her butler/man servant. After all in all of her dreams that was the role he played and Fez was ecstatic that he could be with his goddess. Initially Fez wanted to work without pay, which Jackie didn't mind till someone explained to her there were laws against that sort of thing. The only catch in that relationship was that Fez was in the country on a student visa, so Jackie had to keep him enrolled in the local junior college; which kept the nosey immigration agents at bay.

Then there was poor Kelso, he married a rich woman almost twice his age and then she lost all her money and he was stuck in Idaho.

Hyde stretched and sighed then reached over to grab the sweaty beer bottle on the coffee table or what passed as a coffee table. He took a long drink and sat the now empty bottle down. Hyde looked at the clock and decided to have another beer while he was burning one and then go to bed.

Leaning back and exhaling slowly Hyde was jarred out of his blissful state by the basement door opening and then being slammed shut._ "Oh Crap, I'm busted."_ Raced through his mind. Fearfully Hyde looked toward the basement door. What he saw shocked him more than if Red was standing there. It was Laurie. Hyde hadn't seen nor heard from her in over five years.

Laurie had an evil grin. "You're busted orphan boy. I wonder what daddy would say if he knew what was going on in his basement."

"What's the matter Laurie; did they run you out of Canada or something?"

Laurie made a face at Hyde. "No Hyde they didn't run me out of anything."

"So why are you here Laurie?"

"Why do you care Hyde? This is my home. I have a right to be here unlike some others I know. I want a hit."

Hyde snarled back. "I don't hit women."

Sighing Laurie replied. "Not hitting me dummy, a hit of your joint."

"You're crazy Laurie. I'd probably catch sixteen different forms of VD by sharing a joint with you."

Walking over Laurie sat beside him on the dilapidated couch. "Hand it over moron, you don't catch VD that way and besides I don't have anything."

"Ah" Hyde replied. Now I know why you're here. They must have run out of penicillin in Canada."

Reaching over Laurie plucked the joint from Hyde's fingers. "Grow up." Then she took a deep drag on the smoldering joint.

Hyde was becoming acutely aware that even with all his dislike of Laurie she was a beautiful woman. The Farah Fawcett hair cut was gone. Her naturally wavy blonde hair was shoulder length. The modest knee length dress Laurie was wearing was now half way up her thighs from reaching across him for the joint._ "Damn she has beautiful legs." _Hyde thought to himself.

Laurie noticed Hyde staring at her legs. "Like what you see hoodlum boy?" Then she demurely pushed her dress down about two inches. Smiling Laurie passed the joint back to Hyde. "Get me one of those beers Hyde."

Hyde wasn't quite sure he could stand up without drawing unwanted attention to himself. Hyde kept forcing images of crying babies and Miss. Rudinsky, his eleventh grade math teacher who was at least ninety eight years old through his mind. The problem was that images of Laurie's legs were interspaced between those thoughts.

"Come on hoodlum boy, what's the matter? Your ass stuck to the couch?"

One final thought he pictured the time he caught Miss. Rudinsky kissing Mr. Monash the chunky short balding principal solved his problem. Hyde bounded up and took two cold beers out of the fridge he had installed in the basement. He handed one to Laurie and then sat in the chair he used to always sit in. He didn't need to be that close to Laurie again. He didn't need any more of the thoughts that had suddenly sprung into his mind. Hyde reached over to take the joint from Laurie's outstretched hand and then he noticed Laurie's blouse showed off the beginning of cleavage and his eyes wandered down to the fullness below her neckline. This was not good.

The beer and the joint was doing its job, Hyde was relaxed and feeling very mellow. He noticed Laurie looking at him. She was smiling. "What are you staring at witch?"

"You Hyde, you know I'm going to be here for a while. Don't you think we should try and get along?"

Hyde pondered Laurie's last statement. "Why the sudden change of heart. You need money or something?"

Laurie reached over for the joint and took it out of Hyde's outstretched hand." If you're offering I'm not going to say no, but I don't need money."

"I wasn't offering. Laurie, why did you hate me and give me so much grief when we were younger?"

Looking into Hyde's eyes Laurie softly replied. "Who said I hated you? I never hated you."

"You sure have a funny way of not hating me. You did everything to make my life miserable."

Shrugging her shoulders the blonde replied. "Well you were my brother's friend and you took his side. Now I had two of you to contend with. Actually I rather liked you."

"Yeah right Laurie, you had a funny way of showing it."

"Come on Hyde you're all grown up now. Think about it. I could have totally ignored you."

Laurie sighed. "There is a reason one does not ignore a person."

"I don't know what that reason is, but I wish you did ignore me." Hyde looked up waiting for Laurie's reply and had a sudden urge to kiss her.

Standing up Laurie walked to the other side of the room. It was if she wanted to put space between them. Looking at her feet she replied. "I liked you Hyde."

"That's hysterical Laurie; you liked me and carried on with Kelso."

"Oh that. That went a little further than I had intended. I wanted to make you jealous." Laurie looked up and into Hyde's eyes and loudly proclaimed. "This is crap Hyde, I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you. You don't like me and never have. Since mom and dad aren't here I'm just going to go to my room and get some sleep. I won't bother you again." Laurie turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs.

Hyde shrugged his shoulders and got another beer and sat on the couch. Hyde tuned on the TV and some mindless game show was on. He couldn't concentrate anyway. Little things started jogging his memory. Like the time he found his math homework done. He thought at the time maybe Eric and Donna did it for him as he was too blitzed to do anything. The times he woke up after a bad night and finding two aspirins and a warm beer on his night stand. Then the time he got into his car and found the tank half full after he swore it was empty. Hyde just assumed Kitty or someone was just looking out for him. After a little more thought he realized that the little favors stopped when Laurie moved out.

Hyde had realized but had buried the fact that Laurie had a good heart. She could be a bitch, but he noticed how happy she made Red. They had to co-exist for the time being. There was no reason that he should hold any grudges against her. Ruefully Hyde admitted to himself that he rather liked Laurie. He liked her spunk and her sense of fun, but he had to be true to his best friend Eric and torment her.

Hyde walked to the fridge and took out two cold beers and climbed the stairs to Laurie's room. The door was closed so he knocked. "What do you want Hyde; are here to give me more crap."

"Come on Laurie open up. I want to talk to you." Hyde was met with silence. "I have two cold beers Laurie." he added as an incentive for her to open the door.

The door opened and Hyde heard a loud sucking noise. He then realized it was him. Laurie was standing before him in one of the so called baby doll nighties.

Noticing Hyde staring at her Laurie loudly spoke. "Give me a break Hyde if I was at the beach in a bikini you'd see a lot more than this. Give me the beer."

Speechless Hyde handed he the beer and followed Laurie into the room. "So what do you want to talk about Hyde?"

Hesitantly Hyde started talking. "Laurie, were you telling the truth in the basement? And I have one more question. Did you ever do my math homework?"

"Hyde, are you up here to make fun of me in my one moment of weakness and yes I did your math homework on occasion.

"Why Laurie?"

"I was bored, so you got your answers, now go."

"Laurie I think you did some other things for me. You know, I hate to admit this at this time, but I did have a little crush on you."

Laurie and Hyde stood for several minutes staring at each other till Laurie broke the silence. "This is funny, the whole time you liked me and I liked you and we went out of our ways to make each other miserable. Laurie threw her head back and started laughing. Hyde started laughing with her. Between bouts of laughter Hyde popped a question. "Laurie do you think we could start this over and let's get along?"

Reaching out and putting her hand on Hyde's shoulder Laurie replied. "I think so. It shouldn't be hard. We just have to be kind to each other."

"Look Laurie as a gesture of a peace how would you like to go out for some beers tomorrow, my treat."

Mildly surprised Laurie didn't answer right away. She looked at Hyde and finally spoke "Oh hell, why not?"

Extending his arm Hyde quietly said. "Let's shake on it."

"No Hyde I have a better idea."

Hyde withdrew his arm mildly disappointed Laurie didn't want to shake his hand. "So what's your idea Laurie?"

Smiling Laurie stepped up toe to toe with Hyde." I'd rather kiss on it." Then she slipped her arms around Hyde's neck.

**The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOCTURNAL NOISES**

"Red, Red, wake up I heard I again."

Reluctantly Red Forman opened his eyes. Kitty's menopause was over for a few years now. _"Oh God."_ He thought to himself. _"Maybe it has come back." _

Red took a deep breath. "Go back to sleep Kitty, it's nothing."

"No, no Red." Kitty exclaimed as she rapidly shook him. "I hear it every night about this time."

Sighing Red sat up and looked at his wife. "Look Kitty, I think you have some of those happy pills left. Do you want one?" Red had a hopeful expression on his face as he was about to rise from the covers.

"Red Forman, don't you talk to me like that. There is nothing wrong with me and every night I have been hearing noises about this time."

Red swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked at the well-used alarm clock on his night stand. "Kitty it's twelve thirty. Most likely Laurie or Steven has come home."

No Red listen to me. I know what it sounds like when Steven comes home, this is different. Maybe someone is trying to steal our babies?" With that said Kitty threw off her covers and jumped out of bed.

"Now, now Kitty come back to bed. If anyone wanted to steal Steven, they'd bring him back trust me."

Kitty turned on the light. "Laurie Red, what about Laurie, what if someone wanted to steal her? Remember she lives here now."

At the mention of his beloved daughter's name Red snapped to attention. "You're right, let's check her room."

Knocking softly, there was no reply. Kitty the slowly opened the door and peered in. "Red! She's been stolen. Laurie is not here."

Quietly and slowly Red and Kitty inched their way down the stairs. Upon reaching bottom Red played his flashlight over the walls everything was as it should be; front door locked and the windows locked. To make sure Red walked up to the window by the door and tried to raise it. "Nothing here Kitty."

Just then they heard a noise in the basement. "Oh Red they're trying to steal our Laurie out through the basement door."

Swiftly and Quietly Red and Kitty walked down the stairs into the basement. The basement was quiet and undisturbed. "Kitty you're just hearing things there is nothing to be seen here."

"No, no Red you look outside and see if they are dragging Laurie into the woods. I'll make sure that Steven is Okay."

"Whatever Kitty." Red opened the basement door and walked out to just to make his newly again menopausal wife happy.

Kitty opened the door to Steven's room her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh no, no this can't be. _"Red will kill Steven if he finds out." _Raced through her mind.

Slowly Kitty backed away from the site of Laurie wrapped up in Stevens arms. To make it worse she spied Laurie's night gown folded neatly across the chair. Kitty had her hands at her mouth making the Shhh noise, as if she was invisible backing out. Suddenly she backed into an unmovable object.

"_A wall maybe, she prayed."_ Turning around she stared into the grim visage of her husband. "Oh Red." She pleaded. "Please don't kill him, He's like a son to us, and, and maybe it is not as it seems, you know it could be Laurie sneaking down."

Red took Kitty's arm and led her out of the room. "Come on Kitty we don't need to be here."

"Oh honey, I'm so relieved, you're not going to kill Steven."

"Of course not Kitty, I'm just going to congratulate Steven on his new engagement."

"When did they get engaged honey?" Kitty looked up at Red with a puzzled expression.

With a smile Red replied. "They're not engaged, but they will be engaged by breakfast. Let's go to bed."

On his way to bed Red smiled to himself and thought_ "At least she isn't in bed with kettle head. And Steven, well Steven reminded him of himself. Laurie could have done worse."_

**THE END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hyde and Laurie Get Engaged**

**A/N The next morning and Hyde and Laurie are in for a shocking surprise.**

Laurie looked at the ring finger on her left hand in stunned silence. Hesitantly she glanced up at Hyde; he was also staring at the third finger of her left hand. His mouth was agape. There for the entire world to see was an engagement ring that had belonged to Red's mother at one time.

Thinking back to the events of ten minutes ago was a chore. It seemed like it happened yesterday. Hyde was cooking her breakfast since it was a Saturday and Red came in all smiling and happy, which was not his normal demeanor in the morning. Nor was it normal for him to be up this early on a Saturday. The conversation started off normal enough but then.

Hyde looked up mildly surprised that Red had made an early appearance at Saturday morning breakfast. "Hey Red, want me to set a plate for you?"

"Please do Steven." And Red slipped into his customary chair.

Red just sat silently with a smile on his face till everyone was seated. He then reached into his pocket and handed Hyde a small object. "Put it on Laurie's finger Hyde." Then he turned his attention to Laurie. Accept this engagement ring from Steven. 

Both Hyde and Laurie looked at Red in stunned silence. "Do it now." Red barked. "Or you'll need an adding machine to count the foots up the ass you two are about to receive."

"But why daddy?" Laurie blurted out.

White faced Hyde spoke. "Is this some sort of joke Red?"

Red slammed his fist on the table and the dishes jumped then stood up. Is it a joke when the boy I took in is in bed with my only daughter? Is it a joke when my only daughter is fornicating under my roof? I can't believe that either one of you would do something like that to Kitty unless you were planning on getting married. So I figured I'd help you out. You two are now engaged to be married. I expect a wedding within six months or the amount and quality of foots in the ass will even amaze me; and Laurie when you see your mother show off your ring and tell her how much you like it."

With that said Red scooped up all the bacon on the table and left.

Hyde spoke first. Laurie what are we going to do? Do you think if we told Red we were doing nothing he'd let us off the hook?"

Laurie looked at Hyde with a trace of amazement on her face. "Come on Hyde do you really believe that he's going to believe that I was in bed naked with you and you didn't do anything."

Hopefully Hyde blurted out. "I have great will power."

"No you don't Hyde. I take off my clothes and you're like the Energizer Bunny.

Hyde stood up and started pacing the room. "So what are we going to do Laurie?"

"Well Hyde, I guess it is move out and hide from Red the rest of your life or be my fiancé."

Hyde was slamming his right fist into the palm of his hand while he was pacing around the kitchen table. "I don't want to be engaged Laurie. I don't love you."

Laurie quietly let Hyde's words sink in. "In that case Hyde I'm going to have to see daddy and tell him you told me you'd marry me and now you want to back out and that was the only reason I slept with you." Laurie rose from the table.

Frozen in his tracks Hyde urgently spoke. "No, no Laurie don't do that, he'll kill me. I do you like you a lot I mean a whole lot."

Laurie turned and faced Hyde. "

"You mean you might even love me a little bit?"

With a resigned look on his face Hyde replied. "Yes Laurie that is what I meant."

"I thought so Hyde. Look at the bright side being engaged we don't have to sneak around anymore."

"God I think you're getting blonder by the minute Laurie. Then what happens at the six month mark. I don't think Red is going to go for an extension. If I don't marry you, He'll hunt me down."

"You have any better idea's Hyde. Are you going to run and leave your business behind?" Look Hyde we enjoy each other and we definitely enjoy our nights together. So let's play his game and maybe we can figure a way out of this."

Hyde nodded. "I think you're right Laurie. Alright we're engaged. Let's have breakfast. Hyde sat down and reached for the bacon. Damn it, Red took it all."

Kitty was overjoyed when she saw Laurie's engagement ring she couldn't stop hugging Hyde and her daughter. "All she could say was. "When you are two getting married and how many grandchildren am I going to have?

Kitty turned to her husband. "Oh Red how did you know Steven was going to propose to Laurie this morning?"

Red just smiled and kissed his wife. "Not sure honey, just a feeling I had."

Red waited till his wife busied herself in the kitchen, then he walked the familiar steps to the basement. Hyde was in his chair watching television, and Laurie was looking at her ring and fiddling with it. "One more thing I forgot to tell you."

In unison both Hyde and Laurie looked up at Red.

"There will be no fornicating in my house by unmarried couples. Kitty is against it. So you two keep your hands off each other and take plenty of cold showers. Red paused for effect "Alone." Red smiled and chuckled then turned on his heel and left the basement.

Shocked Laurie jumped up. "But daddy what is the purpose of being engaged then?"

Turning at the sound of his daughter's voice Red noticed Hyde sitting with his head in his hands and muttering to himself. He then replied to Laurie. "To plan your wedding sweetheart."

**Next up…..Hyde and Laurie's first date.**


End file.
